


last chance

by hyunchans



Series: hyunchans' jeongin week participation fics [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Mild dacryphilia, Vampires, abandoned cathedral settings, cathedral, changbin wants to be turned, double sets of fangs, humans are aware of vampires, its vampires they can't NOT be a little horny, mild soulmate undertones, venom turns humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: jeongin is a vampire who has taken a liking to a stranger that frequents an abandoned cathedral. one night things shift in ways jeongin could never have anticipated, and he finds himself a tasty meal while also realizing he had been in the presence of his soulmate the whole time.
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: hyunchans' jeongin week participation fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	last chance

**Author's Note:**

> this is my piece in participation of [agibbang fest's](https://twitter.com/AGIBBANGFEST) jeongin b-day week even, in particular for day 6: cathedral! this is on the longer side so i decided to post this here as opposed to twitter. i have posted all of my works so far to [this](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns/status/1356325075163639808) thread if you are interested in seeing the other au's and ships i have done for this event. 
> 
> thank you to the mods for the creativity and for giving us all such a fun event to participate in for our baby bread!
> 
> i hope you enjoy ~

Jeongin had been frequenting the abandoned cathedral for the past month for one reason and one reason only: the lone man who sat in the front pew, just staring up at the meters of stained glass window that lined the ceiling of the decrepit cathedral. He had soft features, deep brown eyes that almost mimicked Jeongin’s black ones, and silver hair that rivaled Jeongin’s own platinum blonde. 

He was intrigued to say the least, could smell the overwhelming scent of loneliness from miles away. This stranger had a unique smell, one that Jeongin could never quite understand, could never fully put down to being lonely. He smelt like dried blood, stale tobacco, and swamp water - an odd combination yet somehow it tickled Jeongin’s nostrils every chance he could get a waft of it from the shadows he lurked in.

One night the young stranger had turned up later than usual, and Jeongin was waiting in the darkness for him to take a seat. When he did he only stared up at the ceiling for a few moments before looking down into his palms folded over his thighs. Jeongin started getting closer, moving quietly between the pews until he stood at the end of the one the stranger was sitting in. His head cocked, slowly turning to face Jeongin. He didn’t look surprised to see him - in fact, it was as though he was expecting the vampire to show himself.

When Jeongin flashed his fangs as a warning, the human’s face lit up with excitement - promptly standing from the pew and closing the distance between himself and the creature of the night.

“Finally.” The stranger sounded breathless, as though he had been anticipating meeting Jeongin in the first place. The vampire was confused, completely taken aback by a human who seemed to have sought him out.

“I heard that you come by this place often and I’ve always wanted to meet one of your kind,” the human began to tell him. 

Jeongin cleared his throat as he asked, “So you’ve been coming here all this time just to meet me?”

“You don’t need to turn me, I just want to feel like I’m useful. That if I’m not good for anything else that I can at least be a decent meal.”

If Jeongin breathed oxygen like these humans he would surely have choked on his breath at such a comment. 

Instead, he cleared his throat and focused his eyes on the strangers. _God, how were they that deep._ It was like staring into a mirror of his soul, seeing just the outlines of himself reflected, yet so much more that he couldn't place.

It was mysterious, infuriating and _exciting_.

“What makes you think I want to feed on _you,_ ” Jeongin taunted. He could tell what this human wanted, he needn’t beat around the bush with pretty words and the presence of being an outsider. Jeongin could read his mind loud and clear - he wanted to be _used_ and he wanted to _enjoy_ it, especially if it was from fangs being sunk into his neck and having his blood drained like there was no promise of tomorrow.

Jeongin had never come across a mortal so willing, so in need to have their life dangled on a thread by a creature that could so easily take it from them in a heartbeat.

“Because you can’t keep your eyes off me,” the human spoke slowly. It was true, and at that moment he couldn’t bear breaking eye contact with the human who was intently standing in place as his gaze pried through the layers Jeongin had formed over the years.

“Because I know if I angle my neck just like this,” the stranger muttered, voice so thin it could break. He angled his neck, exposing the unmarked skin that pumped his blood quickly through his veins. 

“That you wouldn’t be able to resist it,” the human tapped his jugular vein. Watching the thick vein move underneath the pressure was enough to cause Jeongin to snap, holding the stranger against his body in seconds.

“What’s your name?”

“Changbin,” he murmured against Jeongin’s chest.

“I can make all the pain go away if that’s what you want?”

“I just want you to make me feel worthy.”

Jeongin trailed his tongue over his fangs, begging to be buried in the plush skin beneath him. 

“Would making a meal out of you be satisfying enough or do you _really_ want more?” Jeongin offered.

It was the only chance Changbin would get.

Jeongin hadn’t turned a stranger in a long time but there was a pull between them that he couldn’t ignore. The cathedral groaned around them, the sound of wind whistling through the broken windows and the sound of old wood creaking filled their ears. 

“If I can have more then I will gladly take it.”

Jeongin raised Changbin’s chin with the firm grip of his fingers, searching for whatever it was that made him willing to turn the human into one of his own.

“Are you sure?”

“Don’t ask me again. I’m sure,” Changbin muttered. When he looked at Jeongin like that the vampire wanted nothing more than to move the earth at his pace, to align the stars just for him, to give him everything he wanted. Jeongin inhaled the sour smell of swamp water, truly unable to get over how it made him unable to think of anything but devouring the human in his arms. Changbin reached out, poking Jeongin’s fangs that were resting over his bottom lip. He hissed as he sliced his finger open on one, causing Jeongin to let a laugh ripple through his body. He took Changbin’s finger in his mouth, sucking the small digit to get a taste for what was to come. 

One drop of blood from his finger was enough to have Jeongin holding them in place as he moved Changbin onto his back on one of the pews, his vampiric speed moving them at light speed. Changbin laid out patiently, discarding the leather jacket that had been around his shoulders.

“Last chance Changbin,” Jeongin told him. He couldn’t last any longer, not with the human wanting his soul taken away so desperately.

“As I said, please just bite me already.”

He probably didn’t mean to beg, maybe Jeongin would never know if he didn’t survive the transition. But in that moment the sweet noise that escaped his lips after he said _please_ a second and third time was enough for Jeongin’s primal urges to take over, for his vampiric nature to fully take over the entirety of his senses. 

“This is going to hurt,” Jeongin warned before delving down upon the mortal's neck. He licked a long stripe up his neck, enjoying the shiver it sent down Changbin’s spine beneath him. The human's hands wrapped around his forearms, hoping to pull Jeongin further down onto him. He pressed his fangs to Changbin’s jugular, letting the way the vein bobbed underneath him go straight to his head, fueling the bloodlust filling his body.

His fangs pierced through Changbin’s skin with expert ease, years and years of practice meant little to no mess if he didn’t want any. The first few trickles of the human’s blood filled his mouth and it felt as though he was being caressed by velvet. Changbin tasted like the perfect mixture between sweet and savory and was undoubtedly moreish. Jeongin pressed his body against Changbin’s on the pew, reveling in his power and the utter control he had over the human - not that he needed to exert much. 

Blood dribbled down his chin, and he locked his jaw on Changbin’s neck further. The human moaned around his garbled cries and when Jeongin released him from his death grip momentarily, the sight before him was about to send him into a frenzy. A second pair of thin fangs broke through his gums and sat behind the ones already out in his mouth. He watched Changbin sob, begging for more, for his life to be turned over to the vampire. Jeongin felt something stir in his abdomen, a heat he hadn’t felt in a long time settling in and taking over. He hissed with pleasure as Changbin continued to cry, tears rolling down his cheeks and making him the prettiest living being for miles. Jeongin purposefully moved up the human’s body, letting his crotch rub against Changbin’s muscular thigh.

He sunk his two sets of fangs into Changbin’s neck and held his wrists down with both hands. The strength was bone-crushing but Changbin didn’t seem to be able to feel it, the only thing present in his face was the satisfaction of finally feeling worthy and the pleasure that came with being drained dry. As the venom from Jeongin’s fangs entered his bloodstream, Jeongin could feel the burning heat filling the human’s body rise at an unnatural rate. This meant Changbin’s body was taking to the venom well, that it was traveling straight to his heart. Jeongin felt greedy, smearing his fingertips through Changbin’s tears as he took another few mouthfuls of blood - savoring a more than satisfactory meal. He tore his fangs from Changbin’s neck just as the venom finally reached the deep canals of his heart, mangling the skin of his neck even further. It wouldn’t exactly matter - he was about to start healing within minutes.

“Welcome to your new beginning Changbin.”

Changbin smiled, eyes rolling to the back of his head as the last of his own blood was completely drained from his body, the only thing keeping his carcass from going limp was the trace amount of venom from Jeongin’s fangs fighting to take over his heart and plant its immortality. All went silent as he slumped against the pew, Jeongin still atop him as he waited for the human to come around.

When Changbin finally gasped _awake_ , body flailing and eyes fluttering open, the colour they had turned made Jeongin audibly gasp.

“What, what’s wrong with me?” Changbin began to panic.

Staring back at Jeongin was the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes he’d ever seen - something he had only heard of and never, _ever_ experienced before.

“You’re my-”

“Soulmate,” Changbin whispered.

Swamp water, stale tobacco and dried blood filled the space between them and Jeongin had no words for what he had come across. It would explain why he had felt so drawn to the stranger, why he kept coming back to watch him from afar. 

Changbin would definitely no longer feel alone, would certainly feel worthy. 

And Jeongin? 

Maybe he had finally found his purpose too.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comments are greatly appreciated and help me know i'm on the right track with the content i'm creating. they really make writer's days and thanks isn't enough to use to describe how much we appreciate it ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyunchansao3) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyunchansao3) if you prefer anonymity! i also take requests however, currently they are closed so i can catch up on the one i already have <3


End file.
